


Cały jestem pokusą

by Etincelle



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Wino, Zachodnie zgnile wino oczywiscie, latka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Tomasz, bojąc się o los zostawionych z Waldemarem dokumentów, wraca do biura i zastaje...





	Cały jestem pokusą

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję na Mirriel "Skumbrie w tomacie" do prompta: [i]I can resist everything except temptation[/i] (O. Wilde).  
> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie chciałem się mylić. Modliłem się o to, spiesząc do biura, ale przecież wiedziałem. Waldemar Batura nigdy nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie.  
Co prawda odkąd zaczęliśmy współpracować, zachowywał się nienagannie. Nie przyłapałem go na szperaniu w moich papierach, nie nakryłem skradającego się do gabinetu Marczaka, ba, nie zbliżył się nawet do sejfu. Innymi słowy nie zrobił niczego, o co mógłbym go podejrzewać, i rozumiałem, że wreszcie będę musiał przestać patrzeć mu na ręce, jednak zostawienie na cały dzień materiałów wskazujących na bliskość nowej przygody…  
Przeskakując naraz po kilka stopni, pokonałem schody, przebiegłem korytarz i wpadłem do gabinetu. Zamarłem.  
— Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś… — Waldkowi nigdy nie brakowało słów, ale kiedy tak się stało, błysk w jego oczach powiedział mi wszystko.  
W milczeniu, drżącą — po szaleńczym biegu, chciałem wierzyć — dłonią wziąłem od niego kieliszek czerwonego wina.  
Nie myliłem się, ale w gruncie rzeczy chyba mi to nie przeszkadzało.


End file.
